roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Magic
Summary Fire is the first magic to be added into Arcane Adventures. All attacks inflict the Burned status. Fire magic is unusable underwater and turns into steam when launching attacks from land into water bodies as well as weakened damage to Soaked targets. Moves Fireball: The user shoots a fireball that can be aimed before casting. Turns to steam when coming in contact with bodies of water. Average area of effect on collision. * Requirements: 1 Magic Power. * Key: [ Q ] Flame Splash: Launch target into air and follow up with a flip kick imbued with fire to knock back to the ground. Flame Splash is also the only magic E to relocate the user during the attack. * Requirements: 11 Strength Power * Key: [ E ] * Can potentially KO the opponent''.'' Fire Field: The user slams the ground/air with an arm imbued by fire, engulfing the area around in a pillar of fire. When used in water, the user slams the ground/water without the pillar of fire. * Requirements: 32 Magic Power * Key: [ R ] * Second Magic Circle can appear even if it is your second magic if you have enough MP, but won't be T5. (Confirm) Burning Soul: User locks a target in place to be hit with a barrage of fire imbued punches. The target is launched forward slightly after the barrage is finished. * Requirements: 62 Strength Power * Key: [ F ] * Can potentially KO the opponent. * More punches are thrown if Burning Soul is charged, lasting longer and each punch dealing less damage than the uncharged attack. Fire Barrier: The user casts a fragile wall of fire that blocks attacks that lasts as long as the Z key is held or the user's magic meter is depleted. * Requirements: 77 Magic Power * Key: [ Z ] * Shield breaks after receiving enough damage. * Water-based attacks instantly dispel the shield. Firestorm: Shoots out barrages of miniature fireballs, each dealing a decent damage. The longer charged, the amount of fireballs increases, at the cost of less damage for each fireball; not highly recommended as it locks the user in place longer. Very similar to light's ultimate; Divine Shower, where the user can control the aim mid-usage, differences being Firestorm's fireballs become steam when hitting bodies or water and shoots larger, but less projectiles compared to Divine Shower. * Requirements: The user must reach level 100. * Key: [ X ] * Fire's "Ultimate attack." NOTE: If this is your second magic, all tier levels will be bumped up by 99 Magic Power/Strength points or 100 Levels for Ultimates. The only exception is if Fire is also your first magic, in which case the second will follow the same tier levels as the first. FireBall.gif|Fireball FireFlameSplash.gif|Flame Splash FireField.gif|Fire Field FireBurningSoul.gif|Burning Soul FireBarrier2.gif|Fire Barrier Firestorm2.gif|Firestorm Tips * If inflicted with Burn, jumping into a body of water will cancel out the status. * Fire users can stack Burn duration. ** Alternating between Fire Splash and Fireball. Fire Field and Firestorm are also used after Fire Splash. Trivia * There were additional moves that were removed from Arcane Adventures. ** Burning Aura: A defensive skill that creates a flame shield around them lasting for 30 seconds. ** Fire Pillar: Fire is spewed into the air, with fire raining back down. ** Armored Flames: Power-up attack that increases magic power and lasts for 30 seconds. Other magic skills while Armored Flames is active are more powerful. ** Armored Flames - Legendary Flare: A "compressed blast of Armored Flames" is shot and will explode a second after impact with a surface. Category:Fire Category:Magic Category:Attacks Category:Ranged Attacks Category:Melee Attacks